brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Slade Wilson
DC Universe |Accessories = Gun |Variations = |Years = 2015 |Appearances = LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham }} Slade Wilson is the identity of Deathstroke. He appeared in the Arrow DLC in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Background Comics Slade Wilson was originally a soldier in the US Army who was chosen to become part of an experimental super-soldier project, which he gained enhanced strength, agility, and intelligence as a result of. Discharged from the army, Slade took the name "Deathstroke" and went on to become the greatest mercenary in the world. He is one of the Titans's primary enemies, but has also fought against other heroes, including Batman, Green Arrow, Cyborg, Nightwing and the young super hero team, the Teen Titans. At first, Slade was savvy enough to not face superpowered enemies, so he refused a contract from HIVE to finish the Titans. However, when his son Grant AKA Ravager took the contract and his powers killed him in battle against the Titans, Slade accepted to complete Grant's contract. He sent Terra to infiltrate the Titans and know their weaknesses, and they were eventually captured, but the tide turned when Dick Grayson, the Titans' recently retired leader, took the new identity Nightwing and freed his teammates. ''Arrow'' Slade appears on Arrow as the main antagonist of season 2. He also serves as Oliver Queen's greatest nemesis. This version of Slade is of Australian descent and is a former ASIS agent. In the Season 1 comic book tie-in, it is revealed that Slade and Billy Wintergreen were sent to the island of Lian Yu to rescue Yao Fei from Edward Fyers. Captured by Fyers, Wintergreen defects and Slade is tortured and held prisoner. Eventually escaping with help from Yao Fei. In season 1, Slade eventually meets Oliver and trains him to fight. Slade later kills Wintergreen out of vengeance and gains the alliance of Yao Fei's daughter, Shado, in discovering Fyers' plan to disrupt Chinese commercial air traffic with a missile launcher. Fyers murders Yao Fei when he helps the prisoners to escape, but Slade, Oliver and Shado avenge him by killing Fyers and destroying the launcher. In second season flashbacks, Slade secretly develops romantic feelings for Shado (who is romantically involved with Oliver). During Dr. Anthony Ivo's bombardment of their hiding place, Slade is severely burned. Later, Oliver tries to heal Slade's injuries with the Mirakuru serum (created by the Japanese in WWII to amplify human performance) recovered from Ivo. The serum initially appears to have killed Slade, but is only rendered unresponsive. Before he wakes up, Ivo then captures them and forces a captured Oliver to choose whether Sara or Shado lives. He chooses Sara and Ivo shoots Shado. Though the transfusion was successful, Slade also develops enhanced strength and durability; he also becomes violent and paranoid. When Slade learns of Shado's death he becomes enraged and unstable. He, Oliver and Sara launch a coordinated attack on Ivo's freighter and free the prisoners. Believing Oliver responsible for Shado's murder after hearing the truth from Ivo, Slade captures and tortures both men and takes command of the ship. Slade then trades Oliver and Ivo to Sara in exchange for an engineer who can repair the freighter. Slade maroons Oliver and Sara on the island with the other prisoners, but Oliver and Sara return to the ship attempting to cure Slade. They are captured and as Slade attempts to kill them, Anatoli Knyazev in the submarine on Oliver's orders, launches a torpedo at the ship. Sara is lost in the destruction while Oliver fights Slade. Slade is then caught under falling debris and vows to kill Oliver's sister, mother and ex-girlfriend Laurel Lance. Oliver stabs him, with an arrow, in the eye, which knocks him unconscious. In season two's present day, Oliver suffers hallucinations of Slade, Shado and Tommy Merlyn out of guilt for letting them die. However, in that same episode it’s revealed that Slade isn't dead and is in fact plotting a vendetta to destroy Oliver Queen by taking everything from him then reducing the city of Starling to rubble with an army of Mirakuru enhanced soldiers. Slade recruits alderman Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood, who he has run a Mirakuru testing experiment in the Glades, perfecting the effect. Slade promises Blood the mayorship in return. He also is in league with Isabel Rochev, a business woman with a grudge against the Queen family. She infiltrates and steals Queen Consolidated from Oliver which encompases everything else linked to it; including Queen Manor, Verdant and the Arrowcave. Slade then kidnaps Thea, Oliver’s sister. He reveals to her the that Malcolm Merlyn is her actual father. The news causes her to shun Oliver and her mother Moira. Thea's kidnapping itself is a diversion to steal a prison bus and use its prisoners as subjects for the Mirakuru. When Blood’s serum is destroyed by Oliver, Slade instead kidnaps Sebastian’s unwilling test subject Roy Harper and uses his blood for the soldiers. Next, Slade murders Moira in front of Oliver and Thea. Blood unleashes the army on Starling as Slade watches from Queen Consolidated. Later after Slade has stolen the Mirakuru cure from Oliver, Blood feeling betrayed steals it back and gives it to Oliver. Deathstroke then sends Ravager to kill Blood. Later Oliver, Sara, Roy, Nyssa al Ghul, and the League of Assassins face Slade’s army. Shooting arrows that have the cure attached. Slade kidnaps Laurel and Felicity Smoak, believing her to be Oliver’s actual true love as part of a deception between Oliver and Felicity, and has them held at gun point. Oliver shows up and humours Slade, while Felicity uses the distraction to inject Slade with the cure. Oliver then defeats him and places him in an A.R.G.U.S. prison, built beneath the ground on Lian Yu. Slade's departing words to Oliver was the assurance that he keeps his promises. In "The Return", Merlyn arranges for Slade's escape; in order to test Oliver and Thea, on the island. Slade is able to capture both, and lock them in his own cage. They eventually break free and encounter him a second time. Thea gets the drop on him and threatens to take his life. Oliver is able to talk her down, and they return Slade to his underground confinement. Slade is recruited by Green Arrow to fight Prometheus, along with Captain Boomerang and Nyssa al Ghul. He helps defeat Prometheus, though Captain Boomerang betrays them and is recaptured before he was killed by Malcolm Merlyn. He survives Prometheus' endgame, and helps the team escape from the explosions that were planted around Lian Yu. Five months later, a hate-free Slade Wilson gets Oliver's assistance to help find his son. Joe Wilson is revealed to be the leader of a gang, and tries to force his father to kill Oliver. Slade refuses, and Joe, reveals there to be another son that he killed. Slade escapes and continues to attempt to find Joe and his other son, Grant. Notes *Slade Wilson was portrayed by Manu Bennet who also played Azog in The Hobbit films. Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Gallery Arrow DLC 2.jpg|The Arrow and Slade in LEGO Batman 3 Arrow DLC 3.jpg|The Arrow and Slade in LEGO Batman 3 See Also * Green Arrow * Deathstroke Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:DC Universe